


He Knew Well Enough

by katherinecoveys



Category: IT (2017), IT (2019), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Canon, Eddie Kaspbrak - Freeform, IT 2017 - Freeform, IT 2019, IT AU, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier - Freeform, Richie x Eddie, The Losers Club, eddie x richie - Freeform, non Canon, one shots, prompt requests, this is basically all of my reddie oneshots placed into one work lmaooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinecoveys/pseuds/katherinecoveys
Summary: This is an entire work of all of my Reddie (Richie Tozier x Eddie Kaspbrak) one shots! Feel free to send me prompt requests on Tumblr! (my url is @ eboyrichie dot tumblr dot com) :)





	He Knew Well Enough

_“Rich, I think I killed it!” He exclaimed, a smile of relief forming upon his lips._

_ Dead? Was that sloppy bitch really dead? Richie shifted his eyes to gaze at the heap of clown laying on the sewer ground. Pennywise was limp. Oh, my God. Derry’s former residential germaphobe and hypochondriac actually killed that son of a bitch. Eddie Kaspbrak saved his life. _

_ “Eds,” Richie breathed out, his hands reaching out for Eddie’s cheeks._

_ A piercing scream. It took Richie a few seconds to register what was happening. Blood. There was blood everywhere. His heart raced at the horror that spread in front of his very own two eyes. Did Eddie always have only one arm? Fuck, of course not. _

_ “Eddie!” He yelled._

_ Pennywise cackled as he tossed aside his prey as if he was suddenly bored of it. Eddie landed onto the ground, his blood splattering everywhere it could. It ripped his arm off faster than Eddie’s mom did to the Thanksgiving turkey leg every year._

_ “Rich, I’m sorry. So… Sorry.” Eddie’s voice faded, eyes now shut gently._

_ He was going to bleed out! Shit. Fuck. No. This wasn’t how this was supposed to end, goddamn it! Richie wanted so much more. Fuck, Eddie deserved so much more than his shitty mom and his even shittier marriage. Which, by the way, he married a lady. Yeah, a woman. This wasn’t how it was supposed to end. This wasn’t how they were supposed to bid farewell. Their story wasn’t over._

_ It wasn’t fucking over with yet!_

He shot upward, palms dripping with sweat. It was the same nightmare. Richie hated them. Especially the ones that have repeated every time he shut his eyes for the past month. It was a constant reminder. He failed Eddie. He couldn’t protect him from that ugly ass clown. Fuck, he almost died on his watch.

But he didn’t.

Eddie laid beside him, eyes shut tenderly. Richie watched as Eddie’s chest rose and fell slightly after every breath he took. He was alive. He was real. He was never leaving Richie’s side ever again.

“I’m sorry, Eds. I’ll never let anything bad happen to you ever again,” Richie sighed, eyes lingering on the man sleeping next to him. He continued, “When you lost your arm… I thought you were going to fucking die. I thought you were going to be ripped away from me.”

A snore.

“Look, what I’m trying to say is that I love you, Eds. I have since we were tormented by Bowers and since Greta wrote “Loser” on your cast. God, I was so pissed she wrote that. You know, that’s why I wrote “Lover” over it, right? Yeah, I liked you back then, too.” Richie smiled. 

It was nostalgic, in a way. Thank God he was asleep, though. If Eddie ever heard him get all emotional and soft like that… Richie would never hear the end of it. 

“Hey, Rich? You know I can hear you, right?”

Well, fuck. 

“This is all a dream. Yeah, you’re dreaming.” Richie rushed out nervously.

He could hear Eddie laugh a little bit but before Richie could retaliate, Eddie shoved his face into Richie’s chest, hiding a smile. Richie’s mouth gaped open, surprised and then perplexed. He decided that he liked it, though. 

“You’re not the reason I lost this arm, Trashmouth. And besides, it makes me look sorta… Cool. Like before the incident? I looked cool, but now I’m slightly cooler and more badass.” Eddie said into Richie’s shirt, comforting him.

“Yeah, you’re badass.” Richie meant it.

“And, I knew well enough when we were kids, we both did.” 

“Huh?” Richie asked.

“I love you too, Rich,” Eddie said simply, his voice trailing off after a soft sigh. And with that, he fell asleep in Richie’s arms. 

Eddie was safe. They had a future together, and no homophobic clown was going to pry that away from them. Well, alive at least. 

Their story wasn’t over yet. Not even in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, Eddie is alive in this one because I can't handle the fact that he's fucking dead! :-)


End file.
